No One Is Ever Alone
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Trapped in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo, Neliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra spend their days in relative peace...until the arrival of the Vandenreich. Now they must fight for their freedom and for the safety of the entire afterlife. IchiRuki, IchiNel
1. Ch 1: Contact

_**[Tragedy Befalls You**_**_]_**

Fearless Rukia stood before him, a silver thin katana through her middle. Blood spilling from her mouth, she gripped the offending weapon with two hands, and stared the perpetrator in the eyes.

Ichigo scrambled to his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face against her spine. The sword was meant for him. None of it made any sense. People sacrificed everything for him. "Why'd you do it?" he whispered, tears beginning to form.

The world grew still. Then in a voice as quiet as his own, she replied, "Cause I love you…idiot."

A biting wave of sand accompanied a gust of wind. The night never ended; the sun had set long ago, never to rise again. Life was harsh and cruel and empty. Those were the facts, and Ichigo had accepted them.

_**[Break]**_

Neliel posed beside him an arm's length away. Ichigo allowed a small smile. She too seemed deep in thought, perhaps pondering the meaning of their existence,_ their hollow, hollow existence. _Her teal hair whipped about, sometimes hiding her face from view. By now her green outfit was much more worn than before, if that was possible, but she paid no mind. Hollows upon birth shed the concerns of their previous life. Virtues such as modesty bore no weight on their consciences.

Below the rock they were lying on, Grimmjow had his arms crossed, peering into the horizon. His relaxed stance and the absence of his signature enthusiasm testified to the lethargy which had overcome them all. With nothing for miles around, what was there to do?

Lastly, Ulquiorra sat on the ground with his back against the boulder, listless as usual. Ever since his separation from the human girl, the neutral line of his mouth curved slightly down in a perpetual state of dissatisfaction.

Overall, the four were the perfect picture of disinterestedness. Other hollows made sure to stay away, which didn't bother the quartet. (While Ulquiorra called the two males brutish, he could not suffer the presence of the least evolved, whom according to him, "brute was too generous a description.")

The passage of time had little effect. Months, years-it made no difference. How were they to distinguish between the days? And so they remained there, oblivious to their surroundings and content in each other's company.

The peace was soon disturbed, however, by the arrival of four humanoids, who in Ichigo's opinion dressed in attire reminiscent of totalitarian Germany. They expected to be hailed by the lounging arrancar, none of whom blinked. Their leader, a tall man with round glasses, stepped forward and declared in an authoritative voice, "Greetings espada. I am Quilge Opie. My leader is offering you a place within our army's ranks. Join us in the eradication of the soul society."

Ichigo glanced their way, but did no more than that. Likewise the rest refused to give the fascist imposters any consideration.

Flustered their leader spoke louder, "Do you hear us? We demand an answer!"

"Filthy hollows," one his female subordinates muttered. "They must lack the intelligence to respond."

At this Ulquiorra rose and looked their way nonchalant. "Yes we hear you. And your supposition prove you are the stupid ones."

Indignant she stuttered, "W-what'd you say?"

"Enough," Quilge ordered. He further entreated the arrancar, "Please accept our generous offer. Our instructions are to gain your assistance by any means, no matter how extreme."

"Is that so, pencil-head?" Grimmjow grinned. "Now you're speaking my language. Hey Ichigo! Can you believe it? Entertainment at last!"

Ichigo hopped down and threw an arm over Grimmjow's shoulder. A streak of plum, much like Neliel's own except choppier, stretched from below his left eye, across his nose, and down his neck, disappearing beneath the white bandages around his chest. "I suppose you're right. Who are these people anyway? They look kind of silly."

"We are the Jagdarmee, a task force of the Vandenreich assigned to recruiting arrancar. Like I said, whether willingly or not you will go with us to headquarters."

"We will also tolerate no more insults," the man directly to his left warned. His curly brown hair was barely contained beneath the issued tan cap.

Borrowing from Monty Python, Ichigo couldn't resist. "Oh yeah? I fart in your general direction!"

Neliel clapped her hands and giggled, amused by things of that nature. "Good one, Ichigo!"

Ulquiorra bowed his head, ashamed to be associated with the likes of Kurosaki. He recovered his pride, however, and addressed the Vandenreich. "We are not (he searched for the right word) ...unaccustomed to people trying to subjugate us. The only thing that slightly-and by slightly I mean barely at all-distresses me is why there are only four of you. You must have a plan."

Grimmjow chuckled at their puzzled expressions. "Ichigo, we really need to pick a new spokesperson. Ulquiorra is painfully honest."

"I know. Remember when he gave that vasto lorde half a second to retreat and told him it was plenty of time?"

"Haha! That was great." Grimmjow wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "Those were good times. Now why don't we get started? I pick the farthest chap in the back."

Ichigo looked confused. "But he has the weakest spiritual pressure."

"Exactly. When I finish with him, I'll butt into your fight. Ya know, since you'll probably be needin' the help anyway."

"Whatever you say. I'll get the guy in the funny hat. What was your name again? Quiggy?"

The quincy set his jaw. "Have it your way, but know this. Because of your lack of cooperation you will be punished when we get back."

Nel, unimpressed since the very beginning with their oppressive aura, unsheathed her sword and led the attack.

_**[Break]**_

Grimmjow howled and sent a right hook across his opponents face. Grinning sadistically he proceeded to pound the snot of him. One, two, three, _four_ punches occurred in the blink of an eye. Clenching two fists he brought them down with terrific force into the gut. Blood spewed from the quincy's mouth and adorned (as he often put it) Grimmjow's outfit. "This is what I'm talking about!" He heaved the man up by the front of his uniform. "Come on, is this all you got?" Losing his patience, Grimmjow shook him around like a rag doll. "You pathetic piece of crap! Fight back."

No response. Grimmjow tossed the spent quincy to the ground and spit on the beaten body. "Disappointing." He was about to walk away when he thought better of it, and turned around to finish the kill. "That was such a weak performance you don't deserve to walk away."

Ichigo raised his sword to grate against Quilge's own. A decent swordsman the quincy commanded a suitable offense, but Ichigo's speed soon overwhelmed his defensive capabilities. In order to be a good sport, Ichigo warned, "You need to step it up, because I'm about to end it."

Though offended Quilge listened to his advice. "Holy Arrow." Growing two extensions around the guard, the reishi sword became equipped to launch the typical blue arrows of the quincy.

Ichigo managed to dodge the first few arrows, but fell victim to several at point-blank range when the quincy changed tactics and appeared at Ichigo's back. The arrows stung, but caused no real damage thanks to his exceptional hierro. "You're going to have to do better than that." Ichigo aimed one finger, whispering, "Cero." The red beam resembled lightning as it skimmed the edges of Quilge's trousers. "My hollow byakurai needs work."

"Why are you so determined? Do you want to die that badly?" Neliel lowered her sword in order to get the quincy to see reason. "I abhor violence, but should you press on like this, I will show you a new meaning of the word." It was one of her rare moments of aggression.

"Shut up, wench," he gritted. "The likes of you hollow garbage won't defeat me." He stumbled up and raised his reishi sword above his head. "Dagger of Death," he cried, but midway through the transformation, a sharp pain pierced his chest. Neliel had treated her sword like a javelin and impaled his heart from her position one hundred meters away. "Impossible," he muttered, toppling over.

She walked closer and studied his face for any sign of regret. There was none; only the twisted effect of hatred lingered in his features. "Why is there never a lack of people like this in the world?"

Ulquiorra observed the female soldier as she gathered the nerve to attack. He had decided to not waste his energy on the pitiful creature unless she forced his hand. Of course that implied any false move on her part, and she was cooked.

She held up her guard and tried to get her quivering legs under control. That stare! It penetrated her soul and evoked a heightened sense of dread, so much so that she couldn't take it anymore. "Well, aren't you going to attack?"

He blinked. "I am waiting for you to attack, but I do not recommend it."

"What?" she frowned.

"Yes, a very stupid one indeed," he said to himself.

She saw red and promptly moved to attack, but before she could even raise her sword Ulquiorra had closed the distance between them. With a hand in his pocket he stated, "Gran Rey Cero." The resulting blast incinerated her entire body. Scooping up some of the black remains, he mused, "The world is a better place."

Quilge grew enraged at the simultaneous fall of his three teammates. "You arrogant animals! You will see the difference between our powers. Justice of God!" Immediately a tower of energy encompassed him, and a moment later, he emerged from the column clad in reishi garments. His right hand took the form of a saber, and wings sprouted from his back. "This is our complete form, Vollständig. Marvel at the Quincy's full power!"

Quilge took to the sky, basking in his eerie glory, yet to his frustration, the arrancar failed to treat his transformation like a threat.

"Hey Ulquiorra!" Ichigo called out. "Does he remind you of someone?"

Ulquiorra didn't find Ichigo's allusion amusing. "No." He glared, daring the orange-haired arrancar to take it further.

"Why don't you show him?"

"I am beginning to regret revealing my segunda etapa to you. But perhaps you're right. When I finish with him, we'll have time to spar. Is that satisfactory?"

Suddenly pale, Ichigo put his hand up. "No, it's okay. Do whatever you want."

"That's what I thought."

Neliel pointed to the sky. "Guys, remember him?"

**_[Break]_**

"_They never came back for me," Ichigo whispered. He slumped in Neliel's lap, relinquishing his last thread of hope. "I thought they were my friends."_

_With arms wrapped around his waist, she hoisted him up from the ground and positioned him between her knees. "They are your friends, Ichigo."_

_"I risked everything for them, but how am I rewarded? With death and separation." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against her shoulder. "He beat me just like he said he would."_

_Neliel played with a tousle of his hair, and sighed inwardly. She imagined this is what heartbreak would feel like if their emotions were not dulled by the void in their soul. Looking out across her home, she reminded him in a small voice, "We're here for you."_

Grimmjow pounced in an attempt to tackle the quincy out of the sky but he was easily batted away. Standing up from the crater, the Sixth nicked a finger and yelled, "Gran Rey Cero!" To everyone's astonishment the quincy's wings shielded his body and absorbed the red beam, which in turn increased their size. "What the heck?"

Quilge smirked. "Quinces are capable of absorbing anything composed of reishi such as your cero. Now will you not admit we are superior?"

Ichigo flashed into the air and lunged for the chest. With much greater speed than before, Quilge parried and stabbed a shocked Ichigo in the waist. He followed up with a round house kick which sent the teenager spiraling to the ground. "You are so slow compared to me it's pathetic. Your one advantage is gone."

Neliel scurried over to Ichigo and inspected the damage. "Are you alright? I could heal it for you."

"I'm fine," Ichigo insisted, with a hand compressed on the gash. "It'll stop bleeding soon." Propped up on his elbow, he titled his head toward their opponent. "He's too powerful for us like we are now. I don't know if any of us can take him without releasing."

"I am instructed to capture you alive, so please try to survive this next attack." Quilge pointed his saber towards the heavens. "Rain of Judgment!" A white column of energy poured forth and once reaching a certain height dispersed into thousands of white projectiles. Ichigo and company shielded their faces from the onslaught.

Once the torrent abated, the four arrancars sported dozens of small injuries ranging from their toes to their shoulders. Though bloody, their wounds were only superficial. "That is impressive," Neliel breathed, feeling the graze along her cheek.

Ulquiorra's cuts automatically closed thanks to his instant regeneration. "I think this has gone on long enough."

"I couldn't agree more." Dressed similarly to Opie, a young man with long hair entered the arena. "Quilge, you have stepped out-of-bounds by revealing the Vollständig to arrancars. And you managed to get your entire team killed." He gestured to the bodies. "They were a scouting party. How do you explain antagonizing these espada?"

"They refused to submit to the will of his majesty! It is clear only excessive force will compel them to follow us."

"Perhaps, but the right thing to do would have been to seek reinforcements and even the approval of his majesty himself. From what it looks like, they are capable of holding their own against at least three or four teams of soldiers."

Ulquiorra addressed the new arrival. "Who are you?"

"I am Haschwalth at your service. Please forgive my companion. You see, he is uncontrollably hostile towards people who challenge his authority."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Haschwalth, do not interfere or you are next."

"By all means," the newcomer conceded.

Ulquiorra began charging a dark mass of energy on the tip of his finger. "Cero Oscuras."

Quilge disregarded the incoming missile. "I told you. Cero's will not work-"

Cut off by the blast he was engulfed by its green fury. He plummeted to the ground, a blackened heap of flesh.

Haschwalth gaped before rushing over to see to Quilge's extensive injuries. Examining the burns, he demanded, "How did you do that? He should have assimilated it."

"Once he explained how his ability worked, I formulated an easy solution. My cero oscuras is entirely unique. Composed of the opposite of reishi, it consumes everything in its path including light."

"I see," Haschwalth said stoically. "The other espada never demonstrated such a technique."

Troubled by his remark Neliel asked him, "Which espada are you referring to?"

Haschwalth lifted his eyebrows. "I believe her name is Halibel. Evidently, Judabach defeated her personally. If you four are anything close to her level, then I suppose we do have a challenge on our hands."

In an instant Neliel was before the kneeling Haschwalth, the tip of Gamuza at his neck. "If she is dead, then so help you and your Vandenreich."

Haschwalth chuckled. "She is alive, I assure you. At the moment she is being reconditioned to serve his majesty. She is different from most hollows in that a show of strength is not enough to engender her allegiance. She requires more."

Neliel felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. "Please, we'll talk about this later. I know how you feel, but fighting will not get her back at this point."

Neliel lowered her sword, and smiled gratefully at Ichigo. "I taught you that silly."

Haschwalth stood up with Quilge's unrecognizable form in his hands. "I better get back. He is alive, but requires immediate medical attention. I expect we'll meet again, hopefully under favorable circumstances." He winked and took off into the desert.

Grimmjow scowled. "He doesn't know my definition of favorable circumstances: with my foot in his smooth-talking trap!"

Tempted to roll his eyes, Ulquiorra turned towards Neliel. "I expect you want to rescue her."

She nodded. "We became really good friends in the short time I knew her."

"In that case we will help you."

Grimmjow put a hand up. "Hold on. It sounded like they had an entire army. I don't think we can handle that many of those freaks. I'm not the type to back down from a fight, but four against hundreds? We'd need back-up."

Neliel squeaked. "Good idea, Grimmjow! We may be barred from the human world, but Soul Society is still accessible. They can help us."

"Hmph." Grimmjow crossed his arms. "You expect them to help a couple of hollows? Out of what? The kindness of their hearts? Kurosaki here is a big example of how far that will get you."

Neliel sweetly smiled. "Grimmjow, would you mind if we have a talk in private?"

Grimmjow scrunched his eyebrows, a little disconcerted by her request, but nonetheless agreed. "Uh, sure."

Once they'd reached a good distance away Neliel sneaked behind Grimmjow and wrenched his elbow back at a painful angle. "Next time you say something like that, this arm is coming off," she whispered. "I worked too hard to get him this far, so I don't need you undoing everything, understand?" Her usual chipper self had been replaced by a homicidal maniac.

The strain increasing, Grimmjow nodded. She released him, casting one last warning with her eyes. "Good."

"You know, you can be really scary when you want to be."

Ichigo decided to ignore their little meeting; he was aware of how delicately Neliel treated him sometimes. On occasion the way she danced around certain subjects or refused to let him think too long led to pretty heated exchanges. Grimmjow always interfered when things got out of hand, but the resentful feelings would remain. Hollows had a harder time letting go.

He didn't have the patience for an argument right now though, so when they returned he picked up where he left off. "So I can't go back to Soul Society. Not after what they did. One of you will have to go."

"But they know you!" Grimmjow complained. "If they see us, they'll attack first and ask questions later."

"There's no other way," Neliel argued. "Ichigo and I will infiltrate the Vandenreich's base. You and Ulquiorra will warn Soul Society about the impending invasion, and hopefully convince them to strike first."

Ulquiorra approved of the plan. "If they do not listen, I will make them."

Imagining how that would end, Neliel palmed her forehead. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all.

**Reviews are appreciated and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	2. Ch 2: PoW

_**I don't own Bleach or the characters.**_

_Neliel combed through the wreckage. Large slabs of concrete constituted the hazardous surface over which she sought her friend. Grimmjow could be seen searching in the same manner; he was the one who told her where to look. "Please be here," she prayed, lifting a fallen wall with her superhuman strength. Nothing there, she moved on to the next one. Each time she came up empty. As time went on she grew more desperate, even to the point of sonido'ing distances as little as three feet. She heard Grimmjow call out his name, but it was clear there would be no answer._

Ichigo and Neliel stalked the halls of the Vandenreich base, a large rectangular fort beyond the Gillian forest. Though not as impressive as Las Noches, the architecture was sophisticated by Hueco Mundo standards. The brown cloaks Neliel had provided concealed their spiritual pressure (and their faces), so they were able to navigate relatively unhindered; occasionally they would duck inside a closet, but other than that, Neliel's pesquisa had charted a clear path.

When they arrived to the chamber where Halibel was confined, Ichigo expressed his doubts. "Don't you think this is too easy? We didn't have any trouble getting in, and the room isn't even guarded."

"I agree. This would be the perfect location to spring a trap. The walls are comprised of seki-seki stone, and there is only one exit. However, do you have any other suggestions?"

"Yeah, I have one. I shoot a large enough cero to topple this place. Then we grab her and run like 'h'-'e'-double-toothpicks. You know, do the unexpected." Ichigo reached one hand for his silver sword, a saber with a red guard, at his waist.

Neliel scoffed. "You sound like Grimmjow."

"We're in the castle of our enemy. It's not like there will be any collateral damage."

Neliel weighed the options, and partly agreed with Ichigo. "How about we go with your plan should we be discovered. At the moment we keep up our secrecy." She ran over to the shackled Halibel who barely had the strength to raise her head. "We'll get you out of here," Neliel assured her, as she sliced the chains which held the espada in place. Hoisting Halibel off her knees, Neliel grunted, "Help me, Ichigo."

He trotted over and slung Halibel's arm behind his head. They shuffled towards the passageway, supporting the exhausted woman between them. "I think we will get away with this," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." A deep voice which resonated off the walls stopped them in their tracks. A large man with long dark hair and a sick mustache blocked the exit. His penetrating gaze combined with his black robe contributed to his overall grave appearance. "I usually do not go out of my way to meet people. But when Haschwalth informed me of your considerable strengths, I had no other choice."

"How did you know we were here?" Ichigo asked coolly.

"Haschwalth predicted you would come to the rescue of the arrancar, so I had the hallways electronically monitored. Then we waited."

Said man peeked around the corner. "Hello again! I'm glad you showed up. Otherwise we would've had to comb the entire desert!"

"Silence," the man boomed. Then he introduced himself: "I am Judabach, but you may address me as 'Your Majesty.' Welcome to headquarters. As you can tell we are an organization of quincies dedicated to the elimination of every abominable soul reaper. Will you join us peacefully?"

"You treat one of my own with indignity," Neliel firmly began. "You threaten myself and my closest friend with slavery. And you expect us to lay down our arms willingly?"

Judabach frowned. "You are outnumbered and outmatched. Do you not sense the spiritual pressures of the Stern Ritter, my elite fighting force, just outside this room? To resist would be idiotic!"

Ichigo shared a look with Neliel, almost requesting permission for what he was about to do next. She nodded soberly—aware of the repercussions—and accepted the full burden of Halibel's weight. Ichigo turned his attention back to the self-proclaimed king, and with a roar, called upon his resurreccion: "Ignite Lagarto!"

Red and black energy collected at the end of his shiny blade, before completely enclosing Ichigo with its hollow ambiance. As abruptly as the energy expanded, it dispersed to reveal a form not so different from his unreleased state; he stood taller than before with talons that consisted of tapered bone protruding from each heel and wrist. A long tail resembling a spinal cord extended ten to fifteen feet behind him. Tattoos the color of blood could be seen underneath the flaps of the white uniform. Otherwise he remained the same shade of tan, if a little paler. Beneath the hood a mask concealed the lower part of his face, accentuating the jaw to a major degree. The sharp teeth parted slightly when Ichigo spoke, "I'll hold them off, Neliel. You run."

**_[Break]_**

_Ichigo flash-stepped in the wake of a crumbling infrastructure. He dodged left and right as chunks of the ceiling threatened to crush him. He could see the black sky in the distance. A little further and he would be clear of the falling debris. And just when he thought he had made it, when he had finally vaulted himself into the refuge of the peaceful night, his hopes were dashed. Looking down, he couldn't believe his misfortune. In the end he was destined to suffer the same fate as his mortal enemy. _

Ichigo charged, the majority of his face still hidden beneath the hood. Unconcerned with how his first strike was blocked by the leader's broadsword, he jumped away and charged a cero which would allow Neliel to slip by in the aftermath.

However, Judabach did not plan on waiting. Using hirenkyaku he appeared behind Ichigo and delivered a terrible blow with the blunt of the sword. "I am aware of the destructive capabilities of an espada's ultimate cero."

Ichigo climbed out of the hole in the wall. Shaking off the rocks he informed him, "Actually, that is solely Ulquiorra's technique." He cracked his neck. "But it amuses me how wary of us you have become. Tell me, how is Quilge?"

Some members of the Stern Ritter who were standing in the hall threatened to enter, but Judabach held up his hand. "I will handle these two. Their insolence must be punished."

Ichigo again tried a direct assault, but his saber bounced off the man's chest. "How is that possible? No one has taken a direct hit from my resurreccion without sustaining damage."

"Is the concept so hard to swallow? You are not on my level, so do not be surprised when your attacks amount to nothing. The Blut Vene allows us to harden our blood vessels to a nearly impenetrable state."

Ichigo worriedly glanced back at Neliel, a foolish move on his part, for as soon as he did, Judabach struck. His fist nailed Ichigo's side, breaking a few ribs and sending him into another wall.

Neliel, with the exit still blocked, could only watch. "Ichigo! The seki-seki stone is dampening the spiritual pressure of your release! I told you that this was a trap."

Ichigo shook his head and stood up woozily. She was right. His movements were sluggish, and he could barely keep track of his opponent. Feeling the broken bones, he lamented the fact his regeneration was going to take longer than usual. "Well, I'm not out of tricks," he grunted. "Napalm strike!"

Immediately the front of Judabach caught fire, causing him to stumble back in alarm. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, a satisfying scent for Ichigo. The Stern Ritter, on the other hand, were on the verge of interfering, but Judabach's earlier request kept them at bay.

Ichigo laughed. "This is the end of our fight. Wherever my sword has touched you will set fire at my command. It will continue to burn for however long I allow it or whenever you run out of spiritual pressure. For it is your spiritual pressure that fuels it."

"Arrogant child! Do not give your secrets away so easily. It is your undoing." Then despite the fierce pain blazing across his chest, the tyrant appeared behind a careless Ichigo and slammed his head into the ground. The hood fell back to reveal the boy unconscious, at which point Judabach cursed. He recognized that orange hair.

**_[Break]_**

_The first time Neliel caught sight of Ichigo she gagged. Having seen some pretty gory stuff in her lifetime, that was saying something. He laid there on top of a growing pool of blood, zanpaktou just beyond his reach. Her first impression was that he was dead. The way his eyes stayed unfocused and how his jaw fell slack would persuade anyone. However, the circular beam jutting up through his abdomen convinced her. Almost. Looking for signs of life, to her surprise and great relief she found a waning heart beat._

_"Nel?"_

_She perked up at the sound of his coarse whisper. "Ichigo, we can fix this." Neliel looked around frantically as if the answer to her new prayer could have appeared so suddenly. "Let me think—"_

_"Shh, I've accepted it." He coughed, expelling a spray of blood. His eyes landed on the red birthmark. "I'm just glad you're here. I didn't want to die by myself."_

_Neliel's face fell, as she realized her earlier hopes had been extremely irrational. If she removed the rod, he would bleed to death within seconds. But there had to be a way. And as his hand clambered for hers, she came up with an idea. Wincing, she used Gamuza to carve a small piece of flesh from her stomach. Ignoring the pain, she held it up for Ichigo to see. While she wanted to him to live, she knew the decision had to be his. "If you eat this, you might not have to die."_

_His eyes widened in disbelief. "How can you ask me to do that Nel? I'd be betraying everything I've stood for."_

_Neliel's eyes hardened. "Ichigo, is that what you think of me? I have eaten souls before. Does that make me a monster?_

_Ichigo immediately regretted what he had said. "Of course not. You're brave and friendly, everything a lot of humans aren't. I wouldn't have lasted this long without you."_

_"Then consume my flesh. I would consider it an honor. Think of it as a symbol of a new pact between us. As long as the two of still have breath in our lungs, we do whatever it takes to protect the other, got that?"_

_Ichigo was silent for a period of time, his breathing growing shallower. Wasn't that his motto? To protect? "Okay," he finally said. "But also promise me this. We'll always be there for each other? Never alone?"_

_Neliel smiled. "Never alone." _

_**[Break]**_

_"You do not know how blessed you are, Ichigo." Aizen parried a blow to his left and returned the favor. For a moment a flurry of strokes blurred their faces._

_They separated and Ichigo caught his breath. "What are you talking about? Marooned here in Hueco Mundo with you is hardly a blessing. I'd call it a curse."  
_

_Aizen shook his head. "Do you really think Isshin told you everything? If he kept one thing secret for so many years, who's to say he doesn't keep others? You could ask Urahara, but he's just as devious."_

_Taken back, Ichigo almost lost the grip on his sword. Indeed he wouldn't put anything past Bucket-hat. But that was irrelevant at the moment. He recovered and dismissed his words as the standard lies. "Bullcrap! Stop trying to get inside my head!"_

Neliel squinted through the dark to make out the wilted outline of Ichigo. It's been hours now since he retreated into the safety of his mind and refused to climb out, no matter how many times she gently prodded him. Physically they were okay, no permanent damage (which was surprising considering Quilge's threat of reprisal for their defiance), but Ichigo suffered on a different level. Most likely blaming his self for what happened, she deduced. He has a tendency to do that. "It's not your fault Ichigo," she assured him. "It's just a temporary setback. We'll get out and retrieve Halibel in no time."

Ichigo didn't respond. If anything his head hung a little lower between his knees. Neliel winced at the sight of the dried blood on his hair. Due to the seki-seki stone which comprised the room, the gash along the side of his head had not healed.

Footsteps echoed outside the door, but they passed by harmlessly down the corridor. Neliel let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. It was very likely that as soon as their captors appeared they would be executed. If it came down to the question of joining the Vandenreich or dying, she doubted her resolve to make the right decision. All hollows feared death; it was what drove them to such lengths to survive. When Aizen had first appeared to her, he had made it clear with unspoken words that refusing his offer would be suicide. And so she accepted. Would this case be any different? She studied Ichigo. There was no doubt about what his answer would be. Something along the lines of 'Screw you' she imagined. That's what she respected in the soul reaper slash hollow: his rebellious nature, the way he stubbornly followed his heart no matter the consequences.

However, this defeated _arrancar_ wasn't the same man. "Can you please just look at me? Let me know you're alright? This is no time for a pity party."

Ichigo finally lifted his head, revealing haunted eyes. Maybe she had been too harsh. He looked as bad as when they first began traveling together.

Great, she thought. There goes months of therapy. Neliel raised a manacled hand and extended it towards him. "Remember our promise?" For a minute there was no change. But then she saw a ghost of a smile and life entering his eyes. Yes! He wasn't down for the count.

He stretched his arm out as well and pretended as though he held her hand. Though they didn't quite reach, the gesture encouraged them, as it is the thought that counts. Ichigo straightened his back, determination seeping through his posture. "What do we do now?"

Neliel shrugged. "Smash these chains. Retrieve our swords. Hunt down quincies. Kick butt. Did you have something else in mind?"

Ichigo raked his fingers down his face. Sometimes she could be so insufferable. "You make it sound so easy. Even with our swords, these chains are reiatsu resistant. Our resurrections wouldn't scratch the surface."

"I know who could," Neliel purposefully hinted in a small voice. She knew it was a long shot, given how Ichigo felt about this particular subject.

His eyes hardened. "Never." He recalled the few terrifying images that he could from that horrible incident, the day he decided to forever forsake his true power.

"Not even as a last resort?" His pointed stare was all the answer she needed. Neliel leaned her head against the wall. "Then what do you propose because I'm all ears?"

Ichigo paused. "I think someone is coming."

"Who do you think it is?" Neliel whispered. This is it, she thought. They finally decided on their verdict. Would it be immediate execution or some twisted form of persuasion, you know, the unpleasant sort?

Ichigo paled. With his enhanced senses he could make out the heavy footfalls of the leader, Judabach, outside the door.

Said man entered and Ichigo despaired of their future. Spying the nervous look on Neliel's face, he condemned himself for getting them into this situation. But no, he chose to gloat, when they should have been busy escaping.

Judabach wordlessly observed the two for a minute, neither Ichigo nor Nel daring to speak, before he addressed the latter. "You with the green hair, your spiritual pressure is more polished, dare I say more sophisticated. Explain."

Neliel kept her mouth shut and childishly stared back up at the man in contempt, almost as if her adult self had been momentarily replaced by an upset chibi version. Ichigo had to repress the urge to laugh. Yet as the seconds passed by in which no one said anything, the tension amounted, and Ichigo began to worry.

Thankfully there were no repercussions to her obvious hostility. With hands clasped behind his back Judabach instead turned to Ichigo. "I sense traces of her reiatsu in you. Is she the one who turned you into this abomination?"

Ichigo declined to answer as well, following Nel's lead. Though sensing the man's rising spiritual pressure, he wondered if it had been a good idea.

In a flash Judabach had Ichigo by the throat, his imposing mustache inches from Ichigo's nose, and with the other hand, pressed the gash which had yet to heal from Quilge's sword. "One thing you should know. Opie's vollstandig contains a slow acting poison. It will eat away your flesh until there's nothing left _unless _you receive the antidote. I will not tolerate disobedience from you, so answer me if you want to live."

The tyrant let up a bit on his grip, and Ichigo, thoroughly intimidated, squeaked, "It was that or die."

Judabach straightened, deep in thought, and faced towards the lone window which peered out into the desert, the moon high in the sky. Ichigo rubbed his throat and nodded to Nel, communicating he was alright.

Judabach calculated in what ways he could work this to his advantage, and for personal reasons, fit the two into his plan. But enlisting them was going to be difficult, he could already tell. And it would be unwise to harm the green-haired one if she served who he thought she did. He could only hope that _they_ wouldn't become involved. In that respect she was a liability. Perhaps a different approach was in order. Yes, it would take more time, but good things come to those that wait.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he boomed. "You are my son."


	3. Ch 3: Reunion

_**I do not own Bleach or the characters.**_

The pits were deep. Very deep. Once Ywach had explained that Ichigo's mother was in fact a quincy and his very daughter, he threw them both in a hole about ten feet wide. It felt like they had fallen forever before landing on the hard bottom. Fortunately due to the absence of seki-seki stone their heirro's were fully functioning and no major injuries occurred. Now they hunched over side by side with their backs to the wall in the pitch darkness. In the beginning the only sound had been their soft breathing.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Ichigo lifted his eyes to the tiny speck of light at the top of the vertical tunnel. "I don't think I would mind if they didn't."

Neliel sighed. "From what it sounded like, he was very interested in us, especially you, which is understandable. You're his grandson after all. He will certainly be back, though who can say how long? We could spend years down here and be no less affected than as if we spent five minutes. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't take care of business up there first and then turn his attention back to you. At least that's what I would do."

"Oh, so you have some experience being an evil mastermind? I didn't know that," Ichigo teased. "I probably should watch my back from now on."

Neliel giggled. "That's right. Who knows what kind of plans I have in the makings? And the best part is you'll never see it coming."

Ichigo laughed. Then on a more serious note, he replied, "If that's the case, then what kind of plans do you have to get us out of here?"

Neliel put a hand on her chin. "Hmm. I've heard of these places before," she said, knocking on the floor. "What we have below us is actually diamond, which comprises the lowest layer of the tangible dimension. You can imagine how the sand above us when it sinks is eventually heated up and compressed over thousands of years to form the mineral."

"As for why this hole exists, it was created long ago by a society of hollows I think to serve as a means of punishment. When hollows were cast down here, they were said to have been excommunicated and only released when the next wrongdoer came along. I don't know how the Vandenreich found this place seeing as how they were very well hidden."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's not important. How do we get out?"

Neliel grimaced. "Well you see that's the problem. They were designed to contain the most powerful of vasto lordes. We fell thousands of feet remember? Unless we had wings there's no climbing out."

"Crap!" Ichigo hopped to his feet. "I won't accept this lying down. That man (he pointed towards the sky) thinks he can best us so easily. Well, I'm not about to let that happen, even if I have to blast all of Hueco Mundo away!" He opened his mouth to form a red ball of energy.

"Wait, don't do this, Ichigo!" Neliel yelled. "You'll kill us in the process. We'll be crushed!"

"I don't care! We have to try something."

Now_ that_ sounded like the Ichigo Neliel first met as a child. And on the positive note that he had recovered from his depression she tried to think. "I might have a better idea, just calm down for a second."

Ichigo hesitated, seriously tempted to let it loose, but a sense of self-preservation won the day. "It better be good," he mumbled. The red glow disappeared.

"It is. Trust me." Neliel stood and felt all around the wall. "As a natural arrancar, just because I'm not in possession of my sword, it doesn't mean I can't connect with my zanpaktou. It's something that exists inside me."

"I don't see how your release could be very helpful in this situation."

"Ichigo, how do you think hollows ever made it out of this hole in the first place? The king would simply decree it, and the sand would escort the prisoner out."

"Hold on a second. What king?"

"The king of hollows of course. Naturally he would possess a degree of control over his domain. Everything including the dunes were subject to his authority."

Ichigo didn't care to learn anymore. "Again, I ask, how is this going to help us?"

"If we're lucky, the dunes might acknowledge my authority since my zanpaktou has the king's stamp upon it."

"Wait, are you telling me you knew the king from way back then?"

"No silly. I would be incredibly old. The sword onto which I imprinted my zanpaktou was actually a gift from someone who knew the king. Do you get it now?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "I think."

"Good. Now prepare yourself. I'm calling forth Gamuza." Neliel took a deep breath and proclaimed, "On behalf of the former king of Hueco Mundo, Hyperion, I command you, daughter of the dunes, to whisk us from the place."

For a while nothing happened, but then a wind picked up and sand formed at their feet. Eventually enough collected and they were carried upwards as the space beneath them filled. After an brisk ride they reached the open plains and stepped out on solid ground.

"That was awesome," Ichigo said.

"Hmm." Neliel started toward the Vandenreich base. "It's time we find our swords."

"No." Ichigo turned his head the opposite direction. Towards the ruins of Las Noches. "I have someone to retrieve."

_Zangetsu, I'm coming for you._

_**[Break]**_

_Zangetsu hummed with anticipation. Ichigo's soul hungered for war. Death, disease, and misery. The words excited him. And where his heart should be there was a bottomless thirst for violence. White clay burst forth from the hole in his torso and swallowed Ichigo's arms and legs and neck and face. Two bent horns jetted up from his head. Black tattoos etched themselves down his cheeks and across his chest. Red tufts of fur sprouted at his wrists, ankles, and collar. Ripped to pieces the top of his bankai outfit floated to the ground. Chiseled from bone his body resembled the grim reaper's, the scythe replaced by a black daito._

_The creature roared and let loose a red cero, demolishing miles of desert land. Neliel looked on as 'Ichigo' went on a rampage. The heat from its cero's was enough to turn the sand to glass. It was terrifying sight and she had seen many things in her lifetime. "Hold on Ichigo. I'm coming." Releasing her resureccion she galloped off in his direction with lance at the ready. _

Zangetsu in shikai form rested at the top of the ruins, stabbed into the concrete like his very own Excalibur. The moon hung in the sky directly behind it, illuminating the steel. Ichigo glanced at Neliel who gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and grimly reached out a hand for the hilt. Upon contact, everything went black. He crumpled to the ground. Neliel rushed over and tried to shake him awake. For a moment she contemplated mouth to mouth resuscitation, but seeing as how that could be seen as taking advantage of him, she decided against it. (Plus there was the fact he was still breathing.)

Ichigo recoiled in shock at the sight of his inner world. Yes, it was his first visit in months, but he had not expected such a radical change. The sky was red and the sides of the skyscrapers were demolished. Broken glass was strewn everywhere, and beams of steel shot out of the windows. But most disturbing was the fact that the world was no longer sideways; instead gravity anchored him perpendicular to the streets just like in reality.

Alarmed Ichigo was about to call out, but a pale fist appeared in his peripheral, gunning for the back of his head. Dropped to the floor, Ichigo rubbed where the knuckles had made contact and lifted his eyes to make out a white figure hovering above him. Black spots danced in and out of the edges of his vision but Ichigo could still recognize the familiar scowl of his inner hollow.

"Would you look who it is? It's so kind of you to grace us with your presence," the hollow sneered. "What made you decide to come back? As you can see, there's not much here anymore." The hollow gestured to the rubble in the background, which had taken on a rosy hue.

Ichigo cautiously climbed to his feet, palms held out, away from his sword. He didn't come here to fight. "Listen, I can explain. If you hear me out—"

Shirosaki grabbed a flap of Ichigo's torn bankai outfit. "No! You listen to me. Zangetsu didn't put up with you for a year and a half for you to go and throw him away! How selfish can you get? The more I think about it the more I eat your guts for dinner. So how about it? How would you like being today's main course?"

The hollow snarled and threw Ichigo over his shoulder. The teenager landed on his feet, and turning around, sidestepped a punch for his face. He felt the wind blow against his bangs as he watched the albino's hand miss his nose by a fraction of an inch. Jumping back, Ichigo tried to explain, "At the time I thought it would be too risky to carry Zangetsu around!"

"You abandoned us. And for what? Stupid arrancar powers? You thought they could protect you? You're a bigger idiot than I thought!" Shirosaki called forth his own Zangetsu. Declaring bankai he spun the sword in the air by the short black chain before roaring, "Getsuga Tenshou." The black and red mass fluidly hawked the fleeing arrancar down. Left with no other choice, Ichigo took the attack head on. He manage to hold it off for a couple seconds before the coalesced energy won out, blasting Ichigo into the building behind him.

Tossing aside the furniture Ichigo grimaced when he saw the burn along his left arm which had experienced most of the damage. His skin resembled Grimmjow's scar, except with fresh blood leaking everywhere. Taking a deep breath Ichigo tried one more time. "I didn't want to risk hurting anyone. I couldn't control it then. But I think I can now."

The hollow flashed in front of him. They dueled in what appeared to be an office. Desks and chairs were hacked to pieces as Ichigo blocked every strike. Though each time the blade grew closer and closer to making contact.

"You think Zangetsu will cooperate? How naïve can you be? What, he's just supposed to forgive you after what you did? You're lucky he's here or otherwise I would have completely brought an end to this forsaken place." Taking advantage of Ichigo's momentary shock,the hollow kicked him into a building.

Ichigo landed upright, embedded in the crater the momentum of his body had caused. "Wait, you did this?"

The hollow shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. The important thing is you're a stupid coward hiding behind 'what's best for everyone.' You need to learn to just forget the consequences and do what your instinct tells ya." Shirosaki punched Ichigo in the gut and then did a spinning back hand across his face. "You don't deserve this sword," he said, holding Zangetsu out. "However, I'll give you one more chance if you manage to say the right thing. So...can you convince me to spare your life?"

Happy for the respite from the beating, Ichigo recovered his breath. His arms and legs were still recessed into the wall, holding him aloft. He stared into yellow eyes, no answer forthcoming.

Shirosaki sighed. I'm afraid this is truly it, Ichigo. Zangetsu ain't here to bail you out. Say goodbye to the reins. I'll be sure to visit when I'm the king." He then placed the tip of Zangetsu against Ichigo's forehead threatening to pierce the scalp.

In barely a whisper, Ichigo replied to Shirosaki's earlier question, "I have something to fight for."

"What'd you say?"Flabbergasted his inner hollow leaned in closer.

Louder Ichigo repeated, "I have something to fight for!" He wrenched himself free from the building and ripped Shirosaki's Zangetsu out of the hollow's hands.

Shocked the hollow retreated in disbelief. "But I was sure you had given up!"

"Not today." Ichigo sonido'ed in front of a frozen Shirosaki and swept his feet from out under him. Then with a foot on his hollow's chest Ichigo placed the tip of Zangetsu at _his_ scalp. "Nothing's going to get in my way."

Shirosaki wore a neutral expression on his face before he couldn't contain it any longer and busted out laughing. "Ichigo," he chuckled. "So you aren't the pansy I thought you were."

_Indeed_, a familiar voice agreed. Ichigo turned around to see a cloaked figure balancing atop his signature pole. _I was worried._

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo felt a flurry of excitement in his gut before he remembered exactly why his hollow had been so upset. "I'm sorry," he apologized, lowering his gaze. "I abandoned you."

_Yes, you did. And for that we hated you. We asked ourselves, how could he just forsake us like that? Didn't he trust his soul? But we are a part of you and we understood that you had a soft heart, and by hating you, we hated ourselves as well. _

_Your hollow was serious. He was dedicated to killing you and taking your place, and I feared for your being. But I still had faith in you, for it is my job. Because no matter how many reasons for doubt you give to me, I will choose to believe in you. It's my duty as the keeper of your soul._

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was a fool, but I promise it won't happen again. And thanks for not giving up on me."

Zangetsu nodded_. As for the reason you came here, I have said it before. Don't be afraid of your mask. When the time comes, give it everything you got, and the just cause of your battle will guide your sword._

Right_, _Ichigo triumphed."But what do you think of this new enemy, the organization of quincies. I can't really be one of them, can I?"

_You are who you choose to be._

"Don't give people the permission to tell you who and what you should be," his inner hollow echoed "If they try, make them taste your sword. 'Cause that's what I would do."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If I did a lot of things you would do, I'd never get along with anybody."

Zangetsu smirked._ Now let me remind you Ichigo. Cast off your fear. Move forward; never stand still. Retreat? And you will age. Hesitate? And… you… will… die. Shout! My name is—"_

"Zangetsu!"


	4. Ch 4: War

_**I do not own Bleach or the characters.**_

Ulquiorra deflected an arrow with the palm of his hand. Upon arrival in Soul Society, he and Grimmjow had discovered the Seireitei under attack by the Quincies. The former Fourth espada had no problem penetrating the barrier; (on numerous occasions he mentioned how not even the menos' negacion could stop him.) Grimmjow, though always itchy for a fight, saw no reason to assist the Gotei 13, but Ulquiorra disagreed. He argued that a 'show of good faith' is often enough persuasion for simple beings like soul reapers. At that point both hollows separated in pursuit of a target.

Currently, Ulquiorra was engaged with a stoic Quincy with rectangular glasses. He appeared to be middle aged, and wore a shirt and tie beneath the typical Quincy garb.

"I foresee your defeat. Though you are skilled and intelligent, my power greatly eclipses yours." Ulquiorra placed his hand back inside his pocket. "You see, there are some people in this world who do not possess _or will ever possess _a great store of spiritual energy." Ulquiorra stared the unnamed Quincy in the eye. "You are one of those people. Two things lead me to this conclusion. The fact that you are past your prime, and the fact that there is no ocean of force behind your attacks. I am afraid you have reached the pinnacle of your power."

The unnamed quincy materialized his reishi pistol and calculated a way to approach the hollow, who had so far proven unassailable by conventional means.

"You might ask, why am I going through all the trouble of lecturing you? It's because I want to let you know that your efforts are futile. You see, what I've demonstrated so far doesn't even scratch the surface of the abundance of my powers."

The eldest member of the Stern Ritter lamented his circumstance. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of the outcome of the battle. For whatever reason, the intelligence they gathered on Hueco Mundo's inhabitants failed to mention this arrancar, whose power of mind and body seemed matchless except for his own king.

Nonetheless, the hollow sounded overconfident which could play to his advantage. And no matter what he still possessed in his hand an ace in the hole. For centuries he had endeavored to conceal the full extent of his pistol's ability. Never had he been pushed far enough to use it. However, this arrancar might be the one to change all that. "Actually, I don't care to hear how outmatched I am. If what you say is true, then prove it."

Ulquiorra was disappointed that his speech had no effect on the quincy. Though the Fourth did not usually care for mind games, from time to time he employed them in an effort to make his job easier. After all, whether the opponent was determined or discouraged the result was always the same: utter defeat.

"Very well." And the fight was on.

_/-/_

Grimmjow just barely twisted out of the way of Haschwalth's seele schneider. The quincy had an eerily calm look on his face as he wielded the blue sword with expert deftness. Every now and then Haschwalth would even crack a smile and congratulate Grimmjow whenever he performed surprisingly well. "I must say, you certainly deserve a higher rank than the sixth espada. Where did you learn such swordsmanship?"

"It comes natural," Grimmjow growled, following up with a round house kick which Haschwalth ducked beneath. "In terms of fencing I have never been defeated."

"That's too bad. It looks like I'll have to change my approach." Haschwalth put the seele schneider away and called upon his bow. Activating it, he flashed a good-natured smile. "Something you should know: I never miss."

For the next few minutes, the fight consisted primarily of Grimmjow trying to evade the arrows. And like Haschwalth said, he never missed, so the sixth espada was forced to do his best to just minimize the damage.

At last Grimmjow had taken too many hits. He slouched with numerous wounds all over his body. He couldn't feel his legs, (though he was somehow standing). And his right arm was useless. His left arm used his zanpaktou as a crutch.

Haschwalth nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry about this. It really is unfair, isn't it? But I can't do anything about it. I mean, fighting comes natural to me too. And my vision? It's like that of an eagle! I can't help it." The quincy notched his bow one last time. "If it makes you feel any better, you won't be the last to feel the sting of my arrow."

Grimmjow analyzed his options. He could release Pantera, but the quincy had yet to release _his_ second stage. The arrancar would only be playing catch up. And his pride wouldn't allow for that. That time in Hueco Mundo when he fought Ichigo had taught him a lot. He couldn't rely on his resurreccion. The power to win battles came from within, like the orange-haired soul reaper had shown.

The arrow zipped through the air and Grimmjow watched on with indifference as it pierced his chest. _ But how exactly could one harness that power? _

_/-/  
_

The unnamed quincy felt saddened yet at the same time excited about resorting to his ace in the hole. For the first time in centuries he would call upon that incredible power. Yes, he realized it would be best if it never had to be. But nonetheless the situation called for it. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And so with a mixture of happiness and regret he revealed his weapon's ultimate form. "Anti-Spirit Machine Cannon!"

_/-/_

Toshiro in his shikai dispatched countless quincies as he made his way to the fourth division. Storming into the medical bay, he entreated the nurses, "Have you seen Matsumoto? Please, is Rangiku here?" They shook their heads impatiently and scurried about their business almost like he wasn't there. The casualties were adding up.

Unohana walked in, finishing up her advice to Isane. The lieutenant eagerly nodded and rushed off. "Can I help you Captain Hitsugaya? As you can see we are quite busy at the moment."

"Yes please. I need to know if Rangiku has been by here. Hopefully she's not hurt?"

Unohana could tell he was worried. "I sorry to say I haven't. Or perhaps it's a good thing she's not being treated for injuries." The woman gave a humorous smile, hoping to ease his tension.

Toshiro sighed. He supposed she was right. But it still didn't solve where his lieutenant had gone.

"Have you checked the battlefield? It's a very large place to search. She could be fighting anywhere." Unohana conversed and treated the patients simultaneously.

"Yes, and I can't sense her spirit ribbon. Which leads me to the conclusion…" He couldn't finish the rest.

Unohana sympathized. If this was true then it truly was a great loss. But the bubbly soul reaper wasn't going to be the only casualty today. "I suggest you keep looking. Don't think about what could have happened. It will distract you and possibly cost you your life. And remember, as long as there's no body, there's hope."

Toshiro reluctantly agreed. "Thank you for your words. I will do as you say." _No matter how much it hurt. _He marched out into the open on the lookout for the next opponent. The heat of the head captain's zanpaktou could be felt a mile away. An orange glow in the direction of the first division indicated the scorching fight.

Wiping the bead of sweat off his forehead, Toshiro turned to go the other direction when darkness washed over the blue skies. Misery and sorrow rained down from the heavens in the form of green reishi. The only word that seemed to describe the feeling of each raindrop on one's skin was _despair_. The blackness seemed to emanate from a source just beyond the horizon, swallowing up the hopes of men.

On all sides, weaker soul reapers and quincies fell unconscious, overcome by the weight of the suffocating spiritual pressure. Toshiro gulped and lifted his eyes to the angel of destruction which had just launched from the ground and established itself up in the air above Sokyoku Hill.

Calamity had come to Seireitei.


	5. Ch 5: Homecoming (pt 1)

_**I don't own Bleach or the characters.** _

_Rukia squeezed the brittle concrete to pieces within her fist. Crumbling it slipped through her fingers and dispersed into the wind. She watched it fly away until the dust could no longer be tracked across the desolate plain. In the background dozens of soul reapers combed through the wreckage, searching for bodies. Hueco Mundo, the land of her natural enemy, once filled her with unease, but now, witnessing the ruins of Las Noches for herself, the sand spoke solitude and loneliness. The song within her- which had played ever since she first met Ichigo- born of two melodies, one sharp and unforgiving, and the other soft and mellow, died. In her soul, the temperature dived especially low; the banks of snow icing over with the freezing rain. Sode no Shirayuki didn't say a word, caught up in her own grief, and knowing that nothing could be said. _

_Renji tried anyway, never the one for tact. He placed a hand on her back. "They looked everywhere he could be alive." Not yet acknowledged, he took a deep breath and scratched behind his ear. "I'm sorry. He was good kid."_

_Rukia turned away and wrapped her arms around her chest. The thought didn't escape her that if it had not been for her interference in the human world, Ichigo would have never been involved. She choked back a sob. Ichigo wouldn't be dead. _

_Renji immediately sought to comfort her still, placing an arm around her shoulders, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?" _

_Rukia shook her head. "Just…leave me for now. I can't explain. I just need some time. I'll be with you shortly, fine as rain," she lied. A solitary wind tossed her raven hair back and forth across her face. It wouldn't be proper for a noble to be so especially affected by the death of a teenage boy. _

They had made it to the bottom of Las Noches; Nel, boasting a confident smile, and Ichigo, shikai in hand; when a gargantua appeared and Grimmjow stepped through, grievously injured. He muttered before toppling over, "I knew I'd find you here."

Ichigo rushed over and maneuvered the Sixth onto his back. Nel noticed the deep wound in his chest and took a closer look. "It just barely missed your heart."

"I know," Grimmjow coughed. "Seeing as how I'm the one who staged it that way. It still got a lung though."

Neliel inserted two fingers into the back of her throat and hacked, with what looked like the contents of her stomach spurting forth.

Grimmjow automatically cringed. "Did you just vomit on me! I'm going to kill you!"

"Relax, it's just saliva. It's not like I've had anything to eat lately. And it's obvious you need the squeaky-clean-super-supreme treatment," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Did you come up with names for all the ways you could heal people with your spit?" Ichigo asked. He shook his head, not wanting to know the answer. "Never mind. Grimmjow, why didn't you just release? Your body would have been restored and you could've kept on fighting."

"Let's just say I didn't feel like it," Grimmjow drawled. "But enough with that. Ulquiorra has gone beast mode on 'em. I don't know if Soul Society will ever be the same again."

"He released?" Nel found herself a little alarmed by the fact he had to go so far. "He must've been fighting Judabach then. Did the guy he was fighting have a black mustache?"

"I don't think so. He pulled out this canon though that shot balls of reishi the size of our fists at like, a hundred times a second. I've never seen such firepower. But that's when Ulquiorra got serious." He looked off to the side, considerably more sober than before. "I fought Haschwalth."

"I think we underestimated them," Nel said softly. Gears began turning in her head, as she weighed the pros and cons of a guaranteed solution, but which involved a lot of risk. "Fellas, I think I may have thought of something. It's drastic, but it just might work."

"Well, I'm staying here," Grimmjow said. "I need a break. Some time to get over my bruised ego," he chuckled. He hoped they believed his mask of indifference, that they wouldn't guess just how close to home those words really were. Nel didn't seem to notice but Ichigo looked dubious.

"You can't just stay here," Ichigo objected. "What if they find you? You need to come with us. We'll carry you if we have to."

"Heck no! I'll be fine right here. They got their hands full, trust me. And it's not like there's anywhere else to go. Well, besides the real world."

"Wait," Nel said. "I thought the real world was blocked?"

"Not anymore apparently. I know because at first I wasn't exactly aware of what I was doing and I landed in Karakura Town with that ridiculous afro soul reaper on my case. The barrier must be down seeing as how Soul Society's in disarray."

"That's it!" Nel cried. "Ichigo, you can't come with me anyway, so you'll go with Grimmjow to see your dad. Isn't it great! You finally get to see your family again."

"Maybe so, but why bother them? They probably already got over my death, so why make them revisit those same feelings all over again? Or had you forgotten, I'm not exactly the good guy anymore?" Ichigo motioned to the bandages around his chest.

Grimmjow coughed. "I have to agree with Nel for once. Plus, you need to have that wound looked at just as much as I do mine. Maybe you're fine walking around, but what will happen when you get into a fight?"

Nel nodded. "It's getting worse."

Ichigo placed a hand over the gash at his side. From what he saw earlier, the flesh was turning black, almost like it was slowly decaying. And the pain level had been steadily increasing. He couldn't argue with their logic, but the thought of going back, of seeing their faces again, and knowing how disappointed they would be? His son, their sister, an arrancar? _The enemy_. But Zangetsu's advice echoed in the back of his mind, "Move forward," so what other option was there? He wasn't about to start running away from his problems. He knew it would be an extremely difficult habit to break.

"Fine. We'll go." Ichigo conceded. "But where are you going Nel? You said you had a solution?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, and even if I succeed, we might end up in a worse situation than when we first began, but yes. I know who could help."

"Well then," Grimmjow smirked. "Little chance of success. Very high risk. From what I've heard, it sounds like Ichigo's kind of plan."

So we've reach ten thousand words. I hate it when author's start really good, but then as time goes on, they go off in a bad direction. I DO NOT WANT THAt. CAUSE I WILL QUIT IN THAT CASE. If you don't like where it's headed, let me know and the reasons why. From what I understand it's not against fanficiton policy, as long as plot suggestions are not included. **Thanks 4 Reading, and reviews are appreciated. **


	6. Ch 5: Homecoming (pt 2)

**_I don't own Bleach or the characters._**

_Rukia sat in the dining room, staring blankly at the wooden table. Byakuya approached and sat opposite her, gazing evenly at a painting beyond her head. He didn't say a word; he merely offered his staunch presence. At last Rukia spoke, her voice mixed with sniffles. "How did you do it?" _

_Tenderly, he asked, not taking his eyes off the illustrated horizon. "How did I do what?" _

_Rukia crumped the table cloth between her fingers. "How do you keep on living?" Rukia lifted her head around and looked her brother in the eye who had yet to acknowledge her with his. "When my sister died, how could you ever get over the fact she was gone? Wasn't she a part of who you were?"_

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she was a part of me. And to a certain extent, I didn't keep on living…if you recall. For a part of me died that day." He gave a light chuckle, finding the thought ironic. "You used to blame yourself for the way I treated you. Little did you know that I blamed myself! And the sight of you, it reminded me too much of her silky hair, her shy smile, her small voice." He trailed off. _

_"__I became alive again though. When I decided that I would start living for you. It's the only reason I'm still a captain. If it wasn't for you I would have done the honorable thing and retired a while ago."_

_He sighed. "The last thing I want to do is sound insensitive. But for your own sake, please find someone else to live for. Like I did." _

_He looked her in the eyes for once, and then stood up and walked off. Rukia realized this had been one of their rare brother-sister moments. Gazing at her palm she finally accepted her friend's death and found relief in the soft crying which resulted. "If only I had told him how I felt," she whispered. Soberly, she realized, he would never know. _

_Her brother's voice travelled through the halls, hinting, "Didn't he have two sisters? I wonder if they're doing well." _

_Rukia hiccupped. Eyes wide, she failed to consider how the Kurosaki household would take his death. Having lost their mother and now Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu would no doubt be devastated. _

_And just like that, Rukia found her reason for living again. _

It was night in the human world. The two stood in the front yard of the Kurosaki Clinic. "When we get in the house, stay behind me and try to look as unintimidating as possible," Ichigo said. "If they see that savage grin you get on your face every time before a fight, they'll shoot first and ask questions later."

"Yeah, well you just worry about yourself."

A brief look of hurt appeared on Ichigo's face, but Grimmjow's leaking wound distracted him from worrying anymore about how his family might react. With Tensa Zangetsu tied around his waist, he approached the front door and knocked, feeling very much like a stranger in his own home. Grimmjow followed right behind, acting disinterested, reluctant to be asking for any help at all, much less from Ichigo's family. It took a couple seconds, but footsteps on the opposite side could be heard. The curtains to the closest window were pulled back, and a dark head peeped outside. Upon sight of Ichigo, his oldest sister gasped and called out, "Yuzu!" The door was quickly wrenched open, and an emotional Karin practically tackled Ichigo to the ground. Yuzu, in the door frame, upon seeing her brother, began to cry, always the sensitive one, and rushed into the hug as well.

Ichigo lifted his arms, having forgotten what one does in these situations, but he gradually relaxed and instinctually hugged them back. "I'm so glad to see that you are doing alright."

Karin raised her eyes to meet Ichigo's. "How could you say that? You're the happy one?" she asked incredulously. "We thought you were dead! And then you just show up on our doorstep in the middle of the night."

Yuzu with one arm still around Ichigo turned to Karin. "Please, now is not the time. Let's enjoy the moment. This can wait for when Dad gets back."

Karin stomped her foot. Though she sounded angry, her voice broke every once in a while, on the verge of crying. "No! He's got to explain why he didn't come back sooner or why he even died in the first place! I'm tired of being left in the dark. People treat me like a little kid. Even you Ichigo! You were worried about us? Well, we were worried about you. You're supposed to be my big brother who's always there, but you left us. "

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. You're right. I should believe in you. I've always thought of myself as a protector, so I sort of concluded that everyone around me needed protecting. But you're strong too. I can see that. You and Yuzu both."

Yuzu smiled, and Karin, sufficiently appeased, allowed herself to finally come to terms with Ichigo's return. Finally the tears fell and she rushed back into the hug. "I love you." They remained that way for a moment locked in that heart-warming embrace.

Grimmjow cleared his voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt such a provoking reunion, but I need to sit down." He leaned into Ichigo, or otherwise he would've fallen down.

Ichigo turned red, embarrassed that Grimmjow of all people had witnessed that tender display of emotion. "Of course, but only if you never speak of this to anyone."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Don't worry. I already knew that you were a sissy. Now let's get going before I pass out." He allowed himself to be escorted into the house and onto the nearest couch in the living room.

"Who is this?" Karin asked with a hint of suspicion. Her eyes landed on the hole in the muscular man's abdomen. He wore a white hakama, black sandals with white socks, and a white jacket, thrown open wide to reveal a scarred chest, courtesy of Ichigo.

Ichigo gulped. Rubbing the back of his head, he responded slowly, "Um, a friend. He's been hurt and needs medical treatment. I'm hoping Orihime could help out."

"What, that ginger chick that Ulquiorra fawned over?" Grimmjow scoffed. "No thanks. I'd rather heal on my own."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, she's going to be coming over anyway once she learns I'm alive. What do you think she'll think when she sees you?" he grinned, picturing the reunion.

Grimmjow laughed. "She'll probably pee her pants. I can imagine it now." In a high-pitched voice, he mocked, "What is he doing here, Ichigo? And while you're here can we get married?"

Ichigo punched Grimmjow's shoulder from his position on the armrest. "Cut it out. She's not like that."

"Ow, that hurt. And you know she is. She's infatuated with you, dude. If you ask me, faking your death was the best idea you ever had."

Karin watched with disbelief as Ichigo and the guy with the teal hair bantered back and forth like old friends. having decided it had gone on long enough, she interrupted with a touch of self-righteousness, "Why does he have a hollow hole?" Noticing Ichigo's face she almost wished she had never asked.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo who hung his head, the bright orange bangs concealing hazel pupils. "Because…because…"

"Because he's a hollow," Karin finished. "But why? I thought you fought hollows. I fight hollows! They're our enemy, or don't you remember?" Karin yanked on Ichigo arm, trying to make him see reason. Yuzu stood in the background, not knowing what to think.

Ichigo pulled his arm away. Throwing his head to the left, he mumbled, "He's the reason I'm alive. Well," he amended, "the reason I'm able to be here right now. " He hopped to his feet, took Karin's arm and led her over to Yuzu. He knelt on one knee and looked the both of them in the eye. "There's something I need to tell you. You know very well my natural body is dead. I have technically passed on. So the truth is I'm not alive like you two. I'm not even a soul reaper."

But his speech was interrupted by the front door swishing open. Whoever came in removed their coat and dusted off their shoes. But turning to the living room, he or she came to an abrupt halt. "Ichigo?"

Said teenager looked towards the entrance and died inside when he saw who had just entered. "Rukia?"

**Reviews ARE appreciated and Thnks 4 Reading! Have any suggestions (not plot-based)?**


	7. Ch 5: Homecoming (pt 3)

Ichigo lifted the spoon of cereal to his lips, but right before he slipped it into his mouth he let it down again. Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin watched as he deliberated on whether to eat his breakfast or not. Grimmjow was currently passed out on Ichigo's bed. Last night he had remarked how good a mattress felt and now he could never go back to roughing it in Hueco Mundo.

Rukia was tempted to feel a little miffed Ichigo considered Grimmjow of all people a friend, especially after what happened the last time she encountered the arrancar, but the fact that Ichigo was back from the dead overshadowed any resentful feelings which remained. The wave of relief and sheer happiness of seeing him alive, more than a dream come true, a miracle really, extinguished the lingering candle of guilt in her soul, replaced by an overwhelming fulfillment. The symphony began once again.

This morning however, despite their earlier unrestrained joy at being reunited, a few notes fell flat or struck off chord, as she watched Ichigo play with his food unable to look anybody in the eye.

"So," Yuzu began. "What have you been doing all this time, Ichigo?"

"Not much." Ichigo put down his spoon with a clang. "Mostly, we just hung around, waiting for time to pass by. There wasn't much to do."

"You and who exactly?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Me, Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. And before you say anything," he foresaw the disapproving look Rukia was about to give him, "I owe a lot to them. Grimmjow led Nel to where I was, Nel saved me, and Ulquiorra..." Ichigo recalled what he could of that terrible episode. "Let's just say he helped in other ways."

"Still, Ichigo. Consorting with hollows? Soul Society will not approve. I just hope we can convince them that your still on our side. Nothing's out of the ordinary after all. Things can finally go back to normal." Rukia remembered a certain blue-haired arrancar sprawled out upstairs. "Relatively."

"I think Soul Society has enough problems of its own," Ichigo mumbled. "We'll get more details from Grimmjow when he wakes up, but from what it sounded like, they were in trouble."

Rukia solemnly nodded her head. "Ni-san is probably fighting at the moment if the battle isn't over." She moved to stand up. "I should be there with him."

"No!" Ichigo panicked. But he flushed when he saw their confused stares. "I mean, it's under control for the most part. Ulquiorra's there, and while I can't guarantee Soul Society will be safe from him, Soul Society will be safe from the quincies."

Rukia eased back down into her seat. "If you say so."

"So why are you here, at my house, I mean? It looks like you're comfortable."

Rukia realized he was talking about the numerous changes of clothes she had stocked in Ichigo's closet. Today she wore a navy blouse atop faded jeans. "I live here, Ichigo."

Ichigo if he had chosen to eat something and had food in his mouth would have spit it out. "What? How is that possible?"

Yuzu explained for her. "She quit her job in Soul Society to come stay with us. Dad was more than happy to take her in. She's been a real blessing."

Ichigo looked towards his other sister. "Karin?"

She quietly admitted, "I agree. I don't know what we would've done if it wasn't for her. You should've seen the change in Dad. Believe it or not, he was probably hit the hardest. He no longer acted stupid around the house, but just moped around when he wasn't working. At least until Rukia showed up. He really considers her his third daughter."

Rukia held her breath. She couldn't read Ichigo's face. "Are you mad?"

Ichigo frowned. "Of course not! I just can't believe that you would do that for my family. Didn't you want to become vice captain, and what about your noble status? I hope my mistakes haven't led you to abandon your life."

Rukia laughed. "Ichigo, this is my life." She spread her arms out. "The happiest moments of my life have been here at this dinner table, with you and your family, sharing our days and goofing off. I'd be a fool to abandon what I have here, and now that you're back, I'm confident it was the right decision."

Ichigo took a deep breath, smiled, and placed his hand on hers. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Rukia shook her head. "No, thank you. And I'm sorry we never found you. If we'd known you were alive, we never would have stopped looking. I can't imagine what you went through."

"You have no idea," Ichigo said, clutching the front of his t-shirt. "And I'm sorry to say that I hated Soul Society at first. I thought you all had left me there alone. Intentionally. I won't lie and say I don't still feel that way kind of, but I'll get over it."

That candle of guilt flickered to life again. Rukia looked at her lap at a loss of what to say. So she simply decided to change the subject. "Aren't you going to ask where I came from last night. I'm happy to say I got a job, and in spite of certain people's beliefs, (she shot Karin a look) I'm holding my own. Want to know where I'm working?"

"Uh, sure."

"Chappy Store! I have finally found my calling. And I get an employee discount. You should see all the new things I bought. I'll show you right after this."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the spectacle Rukia just created of herself. "Mm." The sound of silverware clanking on bowls dominated the room.

At last Karin spoke up. "So what were you about to tell me last night, Ichigo? It sounded important."

Ichigo paled. He was ready to tell his sisters last night, but now, with Rukia in front of him, who appeared to be perfectly content, he didn't think he could do it. But the truth was bound to leak out. Zangetsu couldn't smother his hollow reiatsu forever. So he sighed and chose his words carefully. "I didn't escape Las Noches completely unscathed. To make a long story short when I was trying to leave, this pole struck me, and basically, I was going to die."

His audience swallowed.

"Until Nel showed up. She came up with a solution, but it wasn't ideal. It was going to cost me a lot. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and—"

"Oh, darling daughters! I'm home!" Isshin called out from the front door, having just unlocked it. The keys jangled as he returned them to his pocket and waltzed into the dining room. Urahara, followed right behind, in good spirits as well along with a chuckling Yoruichi. "What a beautiful day, don't you agree (he caught sight of Ichigo)…son?"

Meanwhile Urahara didn't bat an eyelash. "Ooh, what a pleasant surprise."


End file.
